


I'm Not Dead (Say Something Sequel) DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE

by jaceisblue



Series: Say Something [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel Gavin, Human Michael, M/M, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sad Michael, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceisblue/pseuds/jaceisblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please let me talk to him!" Gavin tried to pull away, but strong arms held him.<br/>"I told you, I can't let you do that... but there is a way I can let you live<br/>with him again." Gavin stopped straining and turned to face the angel the best<br/>he could. "I could give you Guardian rights."</p>
<p>Fic is to small for me to bother updating. I'll check back on it's progress every once in a while but it's old. I love the concept still, so I may come back to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Your Creator

**Author's Note:**

> I made a God. Made certain not to tie it to a certain religion considering this is a fictional story and I cannot claim to be best pals with God. So yeah fuck off it's not your God, I had to cut some parts just for you don't you feel special. While I'm making disclaimers, here is the obvious: Michael and Gavin in this story are fanon, I do not ship them in real life this is purely for your entertainment and to help me practice writing. First chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy anyway. I'll post the next one pretty soon.

There was nothing. Nothing but white. He couldn't feel, smell, taste, hear, or see anything. "Don't go into the light they said," Gavin thought to himself," They could have at least warned us about the void." "Void?" a voice asked, intruding into his thoughts and, if there was gravity here, Gavin would have fallen on his ass from shock. The voice chuckled, "Gavin Free from Austin, Texas, originally from Oxfordshire in England. You sure travelled far to pursue your dream didn't you?" Gavin nodded, or at least tried. He couldn't feel his movements but you know what they say, it's the thought that counts. "I see here you feel for a boy named Michael Jones?" Gavin cringed, unsure how this voice would react to his sexual preference. "Relax Gavin, I don't discriminate. That little message got lost in translation. Also the stoned thing was supposed to mean people are gunna get high as fuck" Gavin's eyes bulged. God just cursed.  
"Your curse words are not what I don't like. It's any word used to intentionally hurt someone that I consider vulgar. You, my friend, have quite a long list of times you have done this. This includes the times you were not trying to be serious though as well as your already forgiven marks, but take away that you could count the times on your fingers." Gavin sighed in relief and wondered when he would get out of this state of nothing.  
The room suddenly faded into view then, Gavin now sitting on a couch and the man whom he assumed was God was perched on a table. How does the God of the whole damn universe seem so much like a normal person? "Is that what you see me as? Few do. Most people see that white dude people think is Jesus when they finally see me." In truth, God was casually dressed in plain colors, complimenting his darker skin tone. His hair was neat and his eyes changed colors when he moved his head. He was looking through a large leather book. "This is your life, Gavin Free. Everything you have done has been carefully recorded. You've lived the average life as it seems, although outweighing most on the good deeds section. Everything seems-"  
A phone rang that sounded vaguely like Gavin's ringtone. "Well, arn't you going to get that?" Gavin frowned at this, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, pressing it to his ear. The voicemail lady at started her spiel, and Gavin couldn't help noticing how great the phone connection here was. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the man at the other end. "Hey Gav..."


	2. The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please let me talk to him!" Gavin tried to pull away, but strong arms held him.  
> "I told you, I can't let you do that... but there is a way I can let you live  
> with him again." Gavin stopped straining and turned to face the angel the best  
> he could. "I could give you Guardian rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee I'm back lovelies! Sorry I still don't have a normal posting pattern down yet, I've had some personal difficulties lately but since I'm getting better i thought I might pick this up again! Feedback is immensely appreciated, constructive criticism is encouraged. Without further ado, here is the second chapter of the second official installment of the Say Something series...

Heaven was weird. It looked just like earth except happier. No money was needed and everyone was polite and kind to the point of creepy. Gavin was hanging around the Achievement hunter office, watching real life on the tv screen there. He met a few dead fans already who promptly burst into tears at the sight of him. One of the younger teens had clung to him like a little child who had lost their mother. Now everyone knows that Gavin is not the best in situations involving feelings, but he tried his best, especially after seeing something truly alive in the kids that seemed to have escaped everyone else here. These were supposed to be souls but most of them just looked like shells. Occasionally he stopped by the church just to see the few of them who still had a spark of life. He could never experience heaven like they did.

After the encounter with the kids, he had started to try to find these people who had held onto what made people seem alive. He saw people working who were truly happy and it gave him hope. For what, he would never know though. The baker, bartender, florist, and many others managed to hold onto that light behind their eyes, so now the podcast set was home to a garden and there were cabinets overflowing with bread. He still hasn't touched his or Michael's desk, as it was filled with flowers, cards, & memories he couldn't bear. It was even hard looking at Ray's or anyone's desk. 

Gavin was watching the usual office life. Michael with red eyes and scratchy throat, no Geoff, silent ray, Matt, Jeremy, Kdin, & Lindsay banished from the thick atmosphere of the lingering effects of death. He sometimes watched them as well and they were not faring good either, though it was a little better. Lindsay was not there a lot and Matt & Jeremy exchanged many pained looks at jokes that reminded them of the missing lad. Kdin was putting on the greatest mask, but Gavin knew it must still be painful every time he sees Kdin walking back from the rare interactions with the other achievement hunters. Out of all of the AH crew, Michael was taking it the worst. His rage was pure and he had become an angry crier. Gavin forced himself to watch as his boi struggled so clearly. The times he saw Geoff, the gent was all vinegar. The videos were doing great as would be expected so recently after something like this. He knew though, eventually they would have to put on a happy face just to keep their jobs. 

This particular day was more depressing than the rest. This was the day that Ryan broke down. They were making a poor attempt at a Minecraft King Let's Play when it happened. Gavin had the tv and Geoff's xbox on, watching in game through Geoff's character as well as on screen. Someone had forgotten to take down Gavin's sign, which was the first crack in Ryan's now empty persona. You could hear it in the way his voice cracked. The second was when Michael put his gold block on Gavin's obsidian. Then finally, at the last task he broke. In this one, they were in a new labyrinth with more traps where the only objective was to survive the longest. Everyone was wearing the cow skin and frantically shouting, looking a tiny bit more like their normal selves as they really got into the game. All except Ryan of course, who was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed with a stony expression. The last straw was right when Ray and Michael were the only ones left. Ray was trapped in a room of sponge and cake while Michael was still wandering. "Team Lads" was both of the boys' battle cry when they finally faced off. Their battle was interrupted when a chair was flung at the wall. Every head turned and suddenly it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Ryan was up and Geoff was running out of the room. Ryan was just staring at his desk, silent. Jack made a move to get up and that when chaos ensued. Ryan flung everything from his desk, from equipment to the fan made things everyone always tried to be so careful with. "What is the point of life if you are destined to die?" Ryan spoke, matter-of-factly. Jack, Ray, & Michael simultaneously reached for their cellphones, but a glare from Ryan stopped them dead in their tracks. "I'm not going to kill myself", Ryan sneered. "Wouldn't matter either way. Let's say Gavin can hear us & is "watching over us". Why didn't you live long enough for any of us to say goodbye?" Ryan shouted at nothing. The sounds of frantic rushing around could be heard from outside. "How dare you leave us like this. It's like your on a vacation back to England except you'll never come home, except it's worse because your dead." there were legitimate tears in Ryan's eyes. None of them had ever really seen him cry or show this much emotion towards something that wasn't related to his family. Somehow, this pissed Gavin the hell off. "It's nothing like that Ryan!" Gavin screamed at the tv, overcome with emotion. Ryan fell to his knees, holding his head as paramedics and a few police burst into the room. "It's not bloody like that you bloody fucking bastard Ryan. I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be whisked off into nothing just to land at the pearly gates of heaven I didn't ask to be sitting in the shell of an office that I worked my ass off for I never wanted to leave!" Gavin shouted, as the lights sparked and the air fizzled. He could hear shouting from the other side of the door, but they couldn't get the door open. "I may have been a right prick all of my life and but never once have I ever wanted to leave you guys for good. England or heaven I did not live my life how I did just to die like this. This is not what I wanted..." Gavin's spiel was cut short when he heard the door bust open and strong arms hold him while someone spoke nonsense words as Gavin gradually stopped fighting and slumped on the floor, ever muscle sore as if he was just carrying the world on his shoulders. Two people in white t-shirts and gray jeans plopped themselves in front of Gavin. "He shouldn't have even be taken in" The left one said. "He didn't do enough wrong to land him in hell. You know how hard it is to judge these people now." the right one replied. "We could have left him floating." the other said grumpily. "How you made it to Angel, I'll never know." Was the reply before Gavin promptly blacked out. "I told you he didn't need the stronger spell"

"Gavin…" Michael's voice ran through the emptiness of Gavin's mind. He could never tell the chronological order of the voice mails that rang in his head and phone, as heaven existed outside of time. It was to the point that Gavin thought this surely must be hell. After his episode at the office, he has been under heaven's version of house arrest. The little girl angel visited often, but other than that, Gavin saw no one. "Why did you live like you did on Earth?" the girl asked one day. Gavin made a face," What kind of question is that?" The angel sighed and shook her head," Everyone has a reason as well as a purpose. Your reason was tied into your work in entertainment, but your purpose was undiscovered. Why did you live, Gavin? What made time keep ticking for you?" The hosts of heaven made many jokes about Earth being measured in time. Gavin did not answer the girl, but instead picked up his cell phone and entered Memory.  
When Gavin first came to heaven, he was asked how he wanted to collect his old thoughts. Gavin chose just to back them up on an app. He looked at silent reels of swimmy bevs and late nights in the office as the angel just sat on the edge of the bed. "Here is a question for you angel," Gavin muttered," why wasn't I saved?" "The bullet went straight to your vitals. And if you didn't die then, it would be from blood loss later. There was no way to escape your fate." The angel replied. "If it is any consolation, the swatter is going straight to hell in about two years, three months, and twenty one days. Gavin fought back tears," I never wanted this…" 

The next time he awoke, the male angel was reading in a corner. Gavin sat up, clearing his throat to signal that he was awake. "How are you liking heaven Gavin?" the angel asked, not looking up from his book. "It sucks." Gavin stated flatly. "You'll get used to it eventually." The angel's voice was like a lullaby, drawing Gavin closer to sleep again. "Can't you magically reincarnated me?" Gavin asked, half joking. "Yes we can, but you won't be you, and we can't promise you'll be anywhere near Michael." Said the angel. "I can find him and Rooster Teeth again like I did before!" Gavin pouted stubbornly. "If you haven't noticed Gavin, it's a lot harder nowadays to get what you want than it was when you were starting out." The angel stated. Gavin groaned and flopped back down on his mattress of literal clouds, hiding underneath the silk sheets. The angel looked up, and half smirked at how Gavin was acting. "Can I tell you a story Gavin?" The angel asked. "Okay but if I fall asleep sucks for you and your stupid story." The angel ignored the statement and started his tale...

 

"I am the angel Michael. I helped God create the modern world and everything in it, including Rooster Teeth. I know the rise and fall of your entertainment business and everything in between. I signed my work by creating Michael Jones. I equipped him with a strong heart and a fierce soul. I think his name was Jeffrey in his last life. God told me later that the angry child I created will eventually be me. Time is unpredictable in heaven, where I could leave for a millisecond and come back to when Earth was still in the Jurassic Era, then leave again and be a billion years in Earth's future. Time is irrelevant in the plane of existence that heaven and hell exist. Purgatory is in a pocket where time is so terribly slow. The thing that humans live life by, the clock, is nearly a baby angel's plaything to keep it entertained in the nursery. National disasters are just me and Io. Other angels control other fragments of life on Earth to mess with as they please. Lucifer had some power over minds, so that's why he is still a problem."

"So you are Michael?!" Gavin exclaimed  
"Damnit Gavin was that the only thing you heard?" Angel Michael asked. 

In summary, Angel Michael restated the fact that he is not Michael yet and that Michael and his soul's will bond, giving Angel Michael, Michael's experiences. Only they will be diluted and lack emotion. Gavin had stopped listening around the point where it became clear that the angel will never be "his Micool". It irked him, that one day Michael would be no more, but Gavin guessed this explained why heaven wasn't overpopulated now with billions of years of life. Angel Michael explained this in simpler terms for Gavin a little later in the conversation, saying," The angel hosts become 'OP' until they get to a archangel. No one knows what happens after the archangel stage though." Gavin's head hurt after all this, as he was not used to dealing with an overload of information. He just hoped Memory would retain it, as he certainly is not. 

It was a week later that they put him out of house arrest. It was two days later that he heard from Michael again. He talked about Ryan's recovery and the attempt to gloss it over for the public. Gavin was relieved he hadn't accidentally done any permanent damage. They had yet to explain what exactly he did in the first place. Gavin's death-life began returning to normal then, and a routine was established. Video games, food (even though it was no longer a necessity), more video games, watch the Rooster Teeth crew, hang out in Michael's house, and watch a podcast if it happens to be on that day. He had to be careful to stay off the set when they recorded, as his presence screwed with the cameras. Around midnight, Gavin would go visit his grave. He would read the notes left and mess with all the flowers people left. Then it was back to video games. It was an odd routine but it was one nonetheless. Occasionally he would get more voicemails from Michael, some holiday, birthday, special event, or sadness that will come up in the future. The best voicemail was the one about the new employee. Michael was going on and on about how Gavin would have loved her, which somehow made Gavin wonder why Meg has been MIA in the mourning. He shook the thought out of his mind, putting it off till later. Michael rambled on and on about the new employee and for the first time in what felt like eternity, Michael Jones was acting like himself. Gavin had no idea how long the voicemail was from the day of his death, so it could be 10 years later that Michael finally starts living again, but it made Gavin a little happier all the same. 

 

~---------

"Let me go back!" Gavin yelled, practically hysterical. His two angel friends held him steady, trying to keep him contained till his panic passed. "Gavin please-" Angel Michael started. "I want to see Michael, I want to live again, I want to see the Ramsey's again, I don't even know how Millie is doing…" "We told you before, sending you back as you are would create a rift in the balance of life and death. It's too dangerous." Io said, trying to reason with him. "Please let me talk to him!" Gavin tried to pull away, but strong arms held him. "I told you, I can't let you do that... but there is a way I can let you live with him again." Gavin stopped straining and turned to face the angel the best he could. "I could give you Guardian rights."

It took a little more time before the angels were willing to let him go. They all drove to the Achievement Hunter office to talk. Gavin was silent the whole route, a bubbling mess of confusion festering inside him. When they got inside, everyone took a seat.  
"Guardian rights can be given when the bond between people is strong enough to transcend Heaven & Earth. You & Michael do not have a strong enough bond, but you and Rooster Teeth do. It's your home away from home and something you've loved since the very beginning. I can assign you to watch over the whole of Rooster Teeth until the very last employee." Angel Michael said. Gavin was silent, weighing the pros and cons so far. "Guardians are angels with the power to walk between dimensions like a Reaper. When your friends die, you can visit them wherever they end up." "But I can't stay with them until Rooster Teeth is done for, right?" Gavin asked. Io clarified this with a nod. "You may witness the end of Earth before you can stay in heaven with your friends though. And you won't be skipping through time as freely as you do when you are just a soul; angels progress through time slightly more stably. Also, you will start collecting soul's experiences once you're an angel, and the first few times can be a little confusing. We suggest you use the assigned journal you will receive, to keep track of your time line." Angel Michael finished," The rest you will be told during the debriefing." "So when do I start?" Gavin asked with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Io is not Lo. "io"

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my ipod since I finished the first one. I know, hate me for not bringing this out sooner I apologize. I don't have a schedule for updating. If you were looking for another one set up in phone calls, sorry to disappoint.
> 
> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com  
> comments and kudos keep me going, and i adore feedback!


End file.
